


Destiny

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from mara93 <br/>Arthur/Gwen | They meet when she notices he's dropped a terribly large sum of money outside the bank's ATM machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Destiny**  
 **Characters: Arthur Gwen Merlin**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Word Count: 116**  
 **Prompt from mara93**  
Arthur/Gwen | They meet when she notices he's dropped a terribly large sum of money outside the bank's ATM machine

 **Destiny**  
“Excuse me.” Gwen tapped the tall blonde man on the shoulder. She held out several pound notes. “You dropped this.” 

“Thanks! I wasn't paying attention I have a meeting to get to. I'm Arthur and you are?”

“Guinevere but most people call me Gwen.” She replied.

Arthur chuckled.

“What are you laughing about?” Gwen was perplexed.

“I'm Arthur and your Guinevere and I'm going to a meeting about my new club called Camelot.”

Gwen’s eyes went wide.

“It’s like it was destiny.” Arthur grinned.

“Mr. Pendragon, we need to hurry or we will be late.” The dark haired man standing by the expensive car said.

Arthur pointed to the man. “That's my driver, Merlin.”

Gwen gasped.


End file.
